


The Unthinking Majority

by Bixiayu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Harry, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Cheating, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Francis Is Wade's older brother and he is nice, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Juniors in highschool, M/M, Past Violence, Poor Peter Parker, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape afternath, Rough Sex, Sadness, Scars, Sex, Sexual Assult, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Shy Peter, Suicide Attempt, Superfamily, THEY'RE ALL HUMANS, Tears, Thoughts of Suicide, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, domestic abuse, emotional humiliation, eventual spideypool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: "People who are hurt are the ones who hurt others."Peter always said that to himself whenever he looked at the newest bruise that landed on his skin.Harry told him to always hide them. And if somehow someone saw, just give the most basic excuse in the book. "I fell down the stairs."No one really noticed, and that made Harry happy. If he was happy, then Peter was happy, always.That was, until a hazel eyed boy named Wade actually did notice.And lucky for Peter, he wasn't apart of the majority that believed the most basic excuse in the book.(Highschool AU)





	1. Who Could Believe You?

_“He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man.”_

 

Music blasted on full volume through Wade’s earbuds. He as gotten expelled, again from another “ _Special_ ” school his father had tried sending him to. He had gotten into another fight, no surprise there, between some douchebag upperclassman. He was towards the end of tenth grade when it happened. He didn't know why anyone in their right mind thought about picking on him out of all people. It started out as harmless teasing, and the next thing he knew, the administrator was pulling him off of the cowering body covered in blood and bruises on the floor. Wade thought that maybe he had gone a bit overboard, but that loser _totally_ deserved it.

 

A hand ripped one of the earbuds out of his ears. “Wade, I'm talking to you.” Francis, his older brother, Complained. “Did you hear anything I even said?”

 

_‘No, of course not.’_

 

Wade shrugged him off. “Yeah yeah... Play nicely with the other kids.”

 

He sat in the passenger's seat of his older brothers car. He stared up in annoyance at the sign of high school he had to attend. Did he really have to go here of all places? He would've rather been sent to a boarding school halfway across the country than here. Deep down, someone like _him_ wouldn't exactly fit in. He was pretty sure the people here weren't exactly the type that he would necessarily want to be friends with. They all were probably crammed deep into their books instead of actually going out and having _“a little fun.”_ These people were all introverted nerds.

 

_Wade knew that he wasn’t. He was the polar opposite._

 

Francis sighed. “I actually said to have a good day at school and attempt to make friends.” He knew about his younger brother’s slight issues. He always resorted to violence whenever putting people in their place. He had been sent to countless reform schools, done tons of community service, and had dealt with more expulsions then they all wanted to count. Wade hadn't really been the same since their mom passed away. And their dad had been… distant and quite cold if Francis were to admit. Shutting everyone out and then eventually got married to the alcohol collection in their basement.

 

Francis knew that it was up to him to take care of Wade since their dad wasn't going to do it. Of course, he knew that his Dad needed time to grieve. The woman that he loved died. That was probably going to stay with someone for years. But your kids always come first. Not alcohol, work, or other women. He completely despised his father. He was a toxic, neglectful, selfish bastard. He thought that sending Wade away to dozens of other schools would help with his _“development issues”_ as the therapist called it would help? No. Wade didn't need _“professional help.”_ He needed his father.

 

“Don't get into trouble, okay?” Francis pleaded. “I don't want to see you go again.”

 

“I’ll try if they will.” Wade sulked bitterly.

 

_‘Today was seriously going to suck ass.’_

 

**∞**

 

Wade slowly walked inside of the school, attempting to navigate his way to the main office. He scanned all of the people that walked past him. He didn't see any steroid induced douchebags, so that was a pretty good sign. He only saw other teenagers that paid no attention to him. They were either talking to their friends or had their heads buried into their phones.This school wasn't too big, thank god. In his old school, he got lost constantly. Each and every time, his teachers and his Dad swore that he was skipping class. Only Francis believed that he wasn’t. Thank god for him.

 

Wilson walked into the office and scanned his surroundings, hearing the illegible chatter of all of the other people in the tiny room. He internally sighed, they looked way happier than him to actually be at school. He was about to make his way to the front desk, but there seemed to be someone already there, talking to the lady behind it.

 

He stood behind the other student, accidentally listening into their conversation.

 

“You can give him his schedule and show him the ropes. It's easy.” She smiled sweetly at the boy.

 

But the other male didn't return the gesture. A frown was plastered on his face as it looked like his hands were beginning to twitch. His brown eyes were downcast, filled with an insecure vulnerability that anyone could see. “W-What's his name?” He asked, his voice tremoring more than his hands.

 

Wade saw the woman point to the name on the piece of paper the boy was holding in his clammy hands.

 

**_Wade William Wilson_ **

 

“That's me.” Wade said, walking closer towards them. Why did some kid, no offense, that resembled a corn stock have his schedule? Sure sure, he seemed like a nice kid, probably volunteered at the soup kitchen on weekends and at the animal shelter or something, but that didn’t matter. Wade didn't think he needed anyone to show him around or “ _the ropes_ ” he could get around just fine by himself. That’s the way it’s always been.

 

He saw the boy turn towards him hesitantly, like he was afraid to see who “Wade Wilson” could be. He saw his small eyes swell with an indescribable amount of fear, when he scanned him up and down. Wade knew he was tall, but he wasn't _extremely_ muscular. He worked out sometimes, but his muscles were hid pretty well by his black jacket.

 

The glint in the younger boy's eyes quickly became replaced with a hint of security when he stared into the safety of Wade's eyes, not his intimidating body.

 

Wade moved a couple steps closer towards the boy, staring at him up and down too. Fluffy brown hair that was in many different directions and a pair of black square glasses that rested on his nose. He had dozens of tiny birthmarks on one side of his face that trailed down his neck and into a long sleeve math sweater with the lamest “ _joke_ ” on it. Like, ever.

 

_“Why was the math book sad?”_

 

_“Because it had too many problems!”_

 

The scrawny brunette reached out his hand and gave Wade his schedule. He let out a shy, but forced smile. Keeping his eyes locked onto Wade’s.

 

“I'm Peter.” He introduced himself. The closer he and Wade were, the more he noticed how big he was. It was intimidating, actually. Peter instantly regretted volunteering to do this when he realized that he would have to show a _guy_ around. Wade reminded him of people like Flash. But Peter told himself to stop being so overworked, just suck it up. Any amount of time away from Harry was better than nothing. Maybe if he just kept his distance… everything would be alright.

 

“I’m Wade.” The other male said, folding the paper in half, creasing it with boredom evident in his features. Peter noticed how Wade barely took a look at it. It seemed like his mind was filled with thousands of other things. Peter just hoped that he wasn't doing anything wrong… he didn't want to be blamed for something else. Harry had already yelled at him this morning calling him a... ~~worthless piece of shit~~

 

_‘Stop..’ he thought to himself. He didn't want to think about that now. Not ever again. Harry didn't mean it, he never meant it. He was just going through a tough time… that's all. Or at least, that's what Peter told himself. He knew that his boyfriend, Harry, loved him. He told him every single day. Maybe some mean things slipped out occasionally, but it was okay. Everyone had rough days, and Peter knew that he was going to stay by Harry's side to help him through it. No matter what._

_‘Today is going to be fine. Everything is going to be great.’_

 

_‘Just be friendly.’_

 

The brunette smiled, this time, it was less forced and seemed friendlier in Wade's eyes “I know.” Peter nodded.

 

**∞**

 

“Well…” Peter said quietly. “It seems like we have pretty similar schedules.” The brunette didn’t know why he was so worried. Wade seemed like a great person. But so did Harry. Sure he was quiet, but maybe he just didn’t like to talk. Even if, Peter thought of himself not being a very interesting person. Maybe he was boring him...

 

“I noticed that.” Wade mumbled, his voice slightly bitter.

 

_‘I've done something wrong.’_

 

_‘Oh god, He must hate me already.’_

 

“Sorry.” Peter said quickly, turning his gaze towards his shoes. Maybe if he just simply didn't say anything extra until he was done showing Wade all of his classes, he would be less aggravated with him. They would get back to their classes, but go their separate ways, never speaking a word to each other again. Maybe that was for the best anyway, Peter knew that Harry would be pissed he even saw him with another guy besides him.

 

Wade heard the brunette's voice quietly explain how to get around the school. But he seemed… so reserved and shy. Why did he seem so quick to apologize? If Wade had a sour tone in his voice, he didn't mean it, not really.

 

Wilson observed Peter. The other kid didn't look at him, not once. His brown doe eyes were either focused on the floor or the doors that he was pointing at. The somewhat friendly features from before, manifested into an essence of melancholy.

 

“- and there's the math hallway…” Peter continued, his voice low. He internally prayed that he was being less annoying than before. He didn’t want to aggravate Wade even more, most likely causing him to lash out like Harry sometimes did. “We have calculus in room 125 together.”

 

“Is that your favorite class?” Wade spoke up. He decided that finally speaking was better than walking in an awkward silence. He should at the least _try_ and be a decent person. After all, this kid was taking his time to show him around.

 

The brunette’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “What?” He asked. Peter was trying to detect if there were any traces of mockery or sarcasm in his voice, but there was none. It seemed like a genuine question. Like Wade actually cared about his answer.

 

Hazel eyes playfully rolled. Peter seemed surprised that he was actually talking to him. Wilson knew that he wasn't _that mean_ of a person. “You like math, don't you?” He laughed.

 

Peter’s face brightened with the smile that rose onto his cheeks. It was saddening to him that the little comment made him feel the happiest in weeks. “Well, yeah!” He exclaimed. “How did you know?”

 

“Your shirt, Einstein.”

 

“Oh.” Peter giggled. He has had this shirt since ninth grade. It was a gift from his dad, Tony. It had always been a little bit too large for him when he was younger. Now, it fit him decently enough. He still had to pull the fabric on the shoulders up sometimes, but it was worth it. _Someone finally noticed his shirt._

 

The relaxed and joyful attitude fell when Wade took a closer look at the shirt. It was quite depressing if he were being honest.

 

_“Why was the math book sad?”_

 

_“Because it had too many problems!”_

 

“The joke is kinda morbid, isn't it?” He asked Peter.

 

He watched the brunette’s features drop as he shrugged his shoulders, looking away. “Well…yeah I guess.” He admitted. “But I think it kinda relates to all of us.”

 

Before Wade could reply, he saw that the shirt had slid off of one of Peter's shoulders exposing, what was expected to be, a pale shoulder the same shade as the rest of his skin.

 

Instead Wade saw a bruise.

 

It was a purple and blue mixture that started out painfully dark in the middle. But eventually, faded off into another area of his skin. It resembled a piece of darkness on a perfect bright canvas.

 

“What the hell…” Wade murmured silently. His first instinct was to bring his hand towards Peter’s shoulder. As soon as he even _grazed_ over, he watched the brunette flinch defensively away from the touch.

 

He whipped his gaze towards Wade’s direction, his once joyful eyes, swelled up with a soul consuming amount of fear that left them shaking tearfully. The look that made Wade feel like Peter was about to run away from him with a look that was pleading for life, a look moments away from death by the hands of another.

 

The brunette’s body became tense as he let out a small gasp, ripping his eyes away from Wade. He immediately covered his shoulder with his shirt, rubbing it slightly. His smile faded off of his face as he stared down at his shoes.

 

“S-Sorry…” Wade began. He felt like complete shit, He knew that he shouldn't of touched him without permission. They were actually having a nice conversation too. But no, Wade felt like he had to ruin it just like he ruined everything. “I shouldn't of touched you there…”

 

The brunette was cowering, his hand tightly grasped on the fabric covering the bruised shoulder. He was gripping so hard that his hand essentially went white. Wade saw him trembling, breathing heavily. “It's fine.” He said quickly. His voice barely came out as a shaky whisper.

 

Peter internally cursed himself. Harry told him that no one was allowed to know about his bruises. His boyfriend told him that it wasn't his fault that he hit him sometimes, or accidentally held on too tight. Harry just constantly reminded him that he just bruised too easily. And of course, that he was sorry.

 

_He was always sorry._

 

“How did you say you got that?” Wade asked. From his experience, that wasn't a bruise that you got from falling down or bumping into something. Wade seriously hoped it really wasn't what he thought it was…

 

The brunette hesitated.

 

“I fell.” He murmured. “Down the stairs… yesterday.”

 

Wade noticed that the brunette's voice seemed rushed. That the _“I fell down the stairs.”_ Had been used so many times that it just came out automatically.

 

“Peter.” Wade tried to reach out again, but the brunette jerked away, his breathing already beginning to stagger.

 

“N-No…” He reassured. “I-I’m okay… I swear.”

 

“Please just-” Wade tried.

 

But the brunette shook his head repeatedly, the tremoring seeming to increase rapidly. “N-No… we have to… have to… get to class… it's right around the corner.”

 

**∞**

 

The small walk was silent between the pair. Wade followed hesitantly behind Peter, being careful not to let his mind wander into something that was none of his business. If Peter didn't want to talk about it and he said that he fell down the stairs, then that was it. He fell down the stairs.

 

The brunette kept glancing over his shoulder towards Wade, hoping that he wouldn't be touched again and praying that it wouldn't be mentioned, or told to anyone.

 

The wooden door of the classroom was slightly ajar, revealing dozens of other students letting out the sounds of indistinct chatter. Wade followed Peter in, still continuing to keep his distance. He still seemed to be paranoid and on edge, but he was no longer shaking.

 

His hazel eyes followed him, watching him take a seat in the back of the classroom. Peter seemed like the quiet loner type, which was why he was surprised when he saw him sit next to someone else in the back.

 

Wade observed the other guy. Just one look and he could tell that he was prestigious as hell. He wore clothes that looked like they were worth more than the entire school, and his hair seemed to be perfect.

 

_Wade wasn't jealous._

 

_He totally wasn't jealous._

 

He was pale too, just like Peter, but not a frightened pale like he had on before. It was a natural marble complexion that complimented everything on him. The other male's bright blue eyes filled with happiness as a large smile rose to the corners of his mouth as Peter took a seat next to him. Wade guessed that they must've been really good friends.

 

 _‘At least Peter has friends.’_ Wade thought. That's more that he could say about himself.

 

Wilson took an empty seat, admiring some of the quotes hung on the walls of the English classroom. He might as well read them, the teacher wasn’t in the classroom and, oh right, he had no friends. No surprise there. The one friend he almost made, he ended up scaring into silence.

 

_“We are arrant knaves all, believe none of us.”_

_-William Shakespeare_

 

_“Men do change, and change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like the stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass.”_

_-John Steinbeck_

 

_“Trust in dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity.”_

 

_-Khalil Gibran_

 

When Wade's eyes made their way towards the back of the classroom, he saw one quote that sat with him for a while. He knew that he had seen this before… but he just didn't know where...

 

_“Three things that cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth.”_

 

_-Buddha_

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter, but instead of his saddened expression from before, he looked petrified. His face had gone ghost white and his eyes were widened, staring down at the desk in front of him. The other guy was leaning in closer to him, whispering something into the brunette's ear. Wade couldn't distinguish what they were saying from where he was sitting, but after the blue eyed male’s lips finished moving, they laid small kisses on Peter’s neck.

 

They must’ve been _really_ good friends then.

 

He had his hand over the bruised shoulder, slowly and delicately. Like the boy next to him was made out of glass that would shatter into dozens of unrepairable pieces if broken.

 

**∞**

 

Wade kept glancing at the time, a couple more seconds until he got out of this boring ass class. He was pretty sure he had fallen asleep through his teacher's lecture about fiction. He just ~~wanted~~ needed to talk to Peter again and apologize. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to touch him without permission. He felt _so so_ stupid. How did he always manage to screw everything up?

 

_‘4…’_

 

“I had a professor once who liked to tell his students that…”

 

_‘3…’_

 

“There were only ten different plots in all of fiction.”

 

_‘2…’_

 

“Well I'm here to tell you he was wrong, there is only one.”

_‘1…’_

 

“Who am I?”

The bell ringer interrupted the teacher, finally dismissing Wade from what he like to call, his own ‘ _fictional hellhole’_. ~~He thought he was funny.~~

 

He turned his gaze past the sea of students exiting the classroom, toward the back where Peter was. The brunette was rushing to put all of his books inside of his bag, he seemed way too eager to leave the classroom.

 

Wade walked over towards him, trying to be as gentle as possible. It was like he was approaching a wounded animal with his gradual steps.

 

“Peter?” He asked, slinging his own backpack over his shoulders.

 

He saw the brunette turn upwards, a slight relief coated in fear hidden in his brown doe eyes. “Oh… uh… Hi Wade…” he said, his voice low. He turned his head behind him, looking at the other male who seemed to be busy talking to someone else while putting his things away.

 

“I just wanted to apologize.” Wade blurted, shifting his weight awkwardly. It was rare that he actually said sorry.

 

The brown eyes softened. this guy seemed so sweet actually taking the time to apologize to him. Even though Peter thought that it was his own fault, If he wasn't showing off his shoulder like, as Harry liked to call him sometimes, a little slut, then this wouldn't of have happened. “Don't mention it.” Peter shrugged him off.

 

“I'm serious. I'm sorry.” Wilson continued. He knew that if anyone touched his bruise, or better yet, asks about it, he would retaliate, definitely. “It's none of my business.”

 

“Wade, please.” The brunette begged. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated the apology and Wade's company. He just didn't want Harry to overhear this, or see him with Wade. He was already pissed off from what happened this morning… “Don't mention it.”

 

How was Peter not angry at him? “I really shouldn't of touched you there.” Wade continued.

 

 _“What?!”_ A voice behind Wilson and Peter snapped behind them. Peter would recognize that voice anywhere. It would leave him screaming himself in his sleep sometimes.

 

_‘Oh my god… no please.’_

 

Peter felt a long hand wrap tightly around his sides. The brunette bit his bottom lip as he tried his best not to wince. A deep, pulsing, ache overflew in his ribs. He felt Harry squeeze him defensively leaving it hurt to even take breaths in and out. Thousands of knives were piercing his bones. He tried to wiggle out, but all Harry did was hold on even tighter. The gnawing pain spread around Peter’s body like a sickness. Leaving him want to collapse onto the floor. The bruises from last week still haven't completely healed yet.

 

Harry’s cold eyes narrowed looking down at Peter. “He touched you?” He asked, his voice in a sure sense of disbelief. Like anyone would dare touch his ~~property~~ boyfriend.

 

Peter was trembling in Harry’s iron grip. Fear coursing through his bloodstream, leaving him unable to breathe, blink, or speak. He was dead silent.

 

Wade watched Peter completely tense, a thousand times worse than before. The icy eyes soon focused on Wade in an overpowering sense of anger. “Did you hurt him?” He gritted through his teeth. “Tell me.”

 

“N-No…” He mustered out. Not because he was scared of this guy, not at all. He was probably so privileged that he had probably never ever gotten his hands dirty in a fight before. Wade just noticed how protective over Peter… it looked like he cared about him so much. And he didn't want to upset him but hurting someone he loved. “It was just an accident.”

 

“Accident my ass…” Harry murmured. He tried to keep his voice under control not to grab the teacher's attention, They were still in a public after all. But how dare Peter do that to him? After everything they've been through? He bet Peter was cheating on him like the little slut that he was… Why couldn't he just respect him for once? The one thing Harry had ever asked for, was for peters unconditional love. But of course, he couldn't even get that.

 

“He had a bruise on his shoulder.” Wade continued. “And I-”

 

_‘Fuck Peter…” Harry internally cursed ‘You couldn’t even follow simple instructions.’’_

 

“What?” Harry asked, he dropped all of his angered features and turned sympathetic. He even managed to have his voice crack just a little bit.

 

“Peter…” He whispered sadly. His voice filled with a sea of convincing sadness. “You didn't tell me you were hurt...Who did this to you? did you fall?”

 

The brunette turned towards Harry. His face unreadable, but not expressionless. “Yeah..” He stammered. “This morning… down the stairs. I'm okay, I promise.”

 

Harry turned his eyes back up towards Wade. A gaze possessing enough hate to fill thousands of lifetimes. “Who even are you?” He snapped.

 

“Wade…” He said hesitantly. “And you are?”

 

The blue eyed male pulled Peter in closer to him, like he was showing off his prized possession. A protective look on his face showing that he was Peter’s, and Peter was his. “I'm Harry.” He gloated. “Peter’s boyfriend.”

 

Harry laid a sweet kiss on Peter’s forehead. “You two aren’t friends, are you?” He questioned.

 

_‘I swear to God Peter…’_

 

Wade eyed Peter’s cowering figure inside of Harry’s arm. He shook his head the slightest without getting the boyfriend’s attention. His eyes were begging, filled with a desperate glance like his life depended on Wade's answer.

 

“No.” Wade said quickly. He just agreed with the brunette, he didn't want to cause him any more pain than he already seemed to be in.

 

Harry’s features rose. But it wasn't the happiness that Wade saw when he was hugging Peter from before… it was different. “Well… good...” He said in a matter of fact tone.

 

_“Let's keep it that way.”_


	2. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings.

The remaining classes that followed were tense.

 

_Too tense._

 

After their encounter with Harry in English, The tiny brunette seemed even on edge if that was even possible.

 

In all the classes that Peter didn't have with Harry, Wade noticed that the small kid sat in the back. Distancing himself from everyone around him with the sea of empty desks near him.

 

He sat quietly, sometimes his eyes were on the teacher, but not really focused on them. Other times, they were staring outside of the window. Revealing the sunny weather shining over New York. His body was here, at school, but his mind was far far away. His vacant brown eyes only seemed to snap back to reality when the bell rung.

 

In the classes where Harry was with Peter. The brunette's wasn't sitting alone. He was right next to Harry, either surrounded by what Wade guessed , all of Harry’s friends, or no one at all. Long pale arms kept caressing the legs through the dark jeans the brunette wore. Gently grazing over the thighs in a soft manner, squeezing slightly the closer it got to the groin area.

 

Wade noticed how uncomfortable the brunette was, but he decided not to say anything. The shy kid had a boyfriend after all. It was none of his business.

 

A stomach churning panic was heightened all of Peter’s senses, making him more aware of everything. He noticed that Harry was becoming a little different in class. Before, they would only hold hands under the table. Sometimes, it hurt because Harry squeezed too hard, but Peter knew that it made his boyfriend happy so he did it anyway. However, during the last couple of weeks, Harry had been acting strange. There had been much more intimacy between from him. There had been much more kissing laid on Petr’s skin, and more touches placed onto his body,  Peter didn't really mind though, those little actions reminded him that he was loved.

 

_But if Harry loved him, why was he touching him in places that he didn't want to be touched?_

 

Cool hands were squeezed his sides, sending an excruciating hell through his body, and Harry knew it too. He did that wherever he wanted to, pressing onto the bruises, letting his low voice whisper the same words to Peter each and everytime.

 

_“I love you…”_

 

_“And I know you love me…”_

 

_“This doesn't hurt, does it?”_

 

Peter was used to it, Hiding his pain in front of Harry, or trying to. Squeezing his knuckles or biting his lip, something he read online, distraction pain. Harry always told him that he didn't like seeing him hurt. And Peter didn't want to do anything that Harry didn't want him to do. It _always_ ended badly for him.

 

The brunette felt cool hands gradually slide themselves between his small thighs. Giving squeezes every once and awhile that left him flinching in his seat. Sending a horrifying feeling through his body.

 

The touch was supposed to provoke joy and arousal… so why didn't it? The embrace wasn't causing the brunette any pain, it was definitely rough and somewhat forced, but not painful.

 

His boyfriend told him that we was supposed to be enjoying it… and Peter tried, he really did. He even closed his eyes and tried to imagine the same act from the old Harry he used to know. When they were younger, carefree, and innocent.

 

The thoughts of who the both of them once were made Peter’s eyes well up with tears.

 

He missed _him_.

 

The sweet loving and caring Harry that he met before all of this happened to him. Back to a time when Harry would just cry into his shoulder instead of lashing out in fury.

 

_“Harry wasn't a bad person…” Peter told himself. “He was just a good person that had bad thing happen to him…”_

 

~~_‘If so, then why does he treat me this way?’_ ~~

~~~~

The thoughts were too overwhelming. He couldn't control himself as the tears silently flowed from his eyes, making droplets on the paper in front of him. He was fortunate that Harry didn't have a strong grip on, because as soon as he began to sniffle, he rushed out class bolted towards the bathroom. Trying his best to get himself together before Harry found him.

 

Harry didn't like it when he was crying in front of him. He said it was “unattractive” and “childish”. Constantly reminding him that a sixteen year old male was too old to cry.

 

**∞**

 

Wade walked to lunch, alone. He had his head down and shoulders slumped as he made his way into the cafeteria. Today had been complete shit if he were being quite honest. He already managed to piss someone off and get a detention.

 

Maybe he shouldn't of have fallen asleep in class… but then again, if the teacher was actually interesting, that wouldn't of happened.

 

There were dozens of circular tables scattered around the room, each of them filled to the maximum with students. Wade scanned the area, looking for an empty table.

 

_‘Oh thank god’_

 

There was an abandoned table right in the corner away from everyone else. That table being empty, was probably the best thing that would happen to him today.

 

As he made his way towards the lonesome table, he noticed him.

 

Pete _Peter_.

 

He was sitting at one of the tables by a large window. There wasn't any food in front of him as he had his head stuffed inside of a textbook. Of Course, he wasn't alone.

 

Harry was was sitting near him, chatting along with some other people. A blond male, and a red headed female. They were cracking up, laughing and pointing at other kids who were just simply passing by.

 

This pompous Harry seemed like total a douche bag, along with his little rich friends too. There was something extremely odd about him though. Mommy issues? Daddy issues? If so, Wade could _definitely_ relate.

 

He had more than enough of those to go around

 

Even though, that still wasn't an excuse to treat people like dirt.

 

_Now Wade knew he wasn't jealous of his hair._

 

_It was lame, anyway._

 

Wilson took his seat at the abandoned table. Looking back at Peter. Why did he hang out with people like Harry?

 

Maybe under all of that douchery, Harry was a nice guy… _doubtful_.

 

They seemed to be the rich “popular kids” just like the ones at Wade’s old school. And Peter seemed like a wallflower, not that there was anything wrong with that. Wade was pretty sure that the little brunette was better than all of them combined, including him.

 

Wilson turned his head away from Peter, he had to stop being creepy and staring at people. He didn't want the seen as a weirdo, again.

 

He pulled out his phone to text his older brother, he was bored and wasn't going to eat lunch. He didn't care to pack any this morning and he didn't have any money to buy any. Not that he was in the mood to eat anyway.

 

**“Hey.”**

 

Francis didn't reply, he was probably out doing something more important.

 

Wade turned his attention back towards the table, keeping his gaze towards the brunette. Maybe it was because he had a small amount of interest in him,  just little bit.

 

_‘No.’ Wade thought._

 

That kid had a boyfriend, one that seemed liked he cared _a lot_. Wade would be just as bad as Harry if he tried making a move on Peter. He internally scoffed, it wasn't a crush. Wilson knew that he didn't like anyone, and no one like him. That's the way it had always been.

 

It was just… a hopeful friendship. Yeah, Wade would call it that. He was lonely, and Peter had been the only person that had showed him the tiniest bit of kindness.

 

Wade wanted to be just friends…

 

Wilson turned his head, swearing that he was only looking at Peter one last time. And then that was it, he was just going to mind his own business and stop being so damn creepy. He was just looking at him as a friend, nothing more. Even though Peter said that they weren't friends in front of Harry, maybe he knew that his boyfriend would get all butthurt. From what Wade could gather, the brunette didn't seem like he _didn't_ like him.

 

He saw Peter out of his textbook and talking to a girl that had golden hair tucked inside of a ponytail. She was holding some books close to her chest, sitting down next to the lonely brunette.

 

Wade noticed that when Peter was talking to the girl, he looked content. The same look on his face from when Wade complimented his math shirt. A smile rising to his face that brightened it, making it look thousand times more joyful than before. Peter was less tense, he wasn't cowering or shaking. He was just… happy.

 

He saw the two were giggling together, like they had no worries, no fears, no regrets. Like they had _no problems._

 

Wade kind of envied that, he wished that he had someone to talk to. He only had his brother and his therapist, but she was probably paid to pretend to care. And Francis was in college, he should be out living his life, not babysitting his seventeen year old brother.

 

Hazel eyes were watching silently. He wanted to turn away, but the small brunette seemed kinda of cute. His laugh made Wade smile, just a _tiny_ bit. The smaller teen just looked so adorable.

 

_‘No he isn't.’_

 

_‘Okay… just a little bit.’_

 

He knew that he had to turn away before anyone noticed, before anyone saw him looking over-

 

Too late.

 

_‘Shut fuck shit.’_

 

Chocolate doe eyes glanced up from the girl’s in front of him.

 

Wade thought that they would change. They would shapeshift back into the expression from before. The scared one, pleading for life. The frightened expression he saw when the brunette was begging for Wade not to touch him again. And the sorrowful one when they talked about the morality of his shirt.

 

He got the opposite.

 

Wilson didn't know how this was possible, but the brunette's features actually became brighter. His smile widened as stared back at Wade.

 

Wade didn't even notice that Peter’s happiness was contagious, because he began to smile too. Maybe they were friends… or not. Harry still existed, and Wade could tell that he probably hated him. In the classes that they all had together, Wade could feel a gaze piercing into his backside. When turned around, he saw that all too familiar death glare from Harry. Furrowed eyebrows, a scowl plastered on his face, and once calm cooling blue eyes that shifted into an icy rage.

 

~~Wade wanted to smack that look off of Harry’s face.~~

 

In that moment, Wade watched Harry turn his attention from the people he was talking towards Peter. The cool and carefree smile, shifted into a scowl.

 

_That definitely wasn't a good sign._

 

Wade’s stomach churned when thought that it was meant for him. Because really didn't want to start something with Harry. Luckily, Harry didn't even notice Wade staring. His gaze went straight for the little blonde sitting next to Peter.

 

Harry moved in closer, wrapping his arm around Peter defensively. Tightly, like he was protecting him from the other girl. To Wade she looked like she couldn't harm anyone, or anything.

 

The smiles sank to the ground as the happiness faded away. The brunette's head dropped as Harry seemed to be the only one talking between the three. Wade couldn't distinguish what they were saying, but it sure as hell wasn't good. It looked like Harry was barking orders at Gwen to leave, gesturing her to the double exit doors with his hand.

 

Wade could tell that the brunette was trying to talk to Harry, but it seemed like he said something that scared Peter into the same small shell he was in before.

 

_‘Don't get involved.’_

 

It seemed like the blonde talking to Peter was holding her ground pretty well, she seemed pissed off too, yelling at Harry back. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until she got the attention of the other people that Harry was talking to before.

 

_‘Don't get involved. It's none of your business.’_

 

Instead of anger, it seemed like Harry and the two other people’s faces were filling up with laughter. It was pretty loud, because Wade knew that he could hear it from where he was sitting.

 

_‘Maybe they all just became friends? Doubtful. Life was never that easy.’_

 

The blondie wasn't laughing with them, and neither was Peter. She looked upset, like a mixture of the anger she had before attempting to mask up the unhappiness threatening to consume her features each second that passed.

 

_‘Don't do it. Don't go over there.’_

 

Peter on the other hand looked like he kept trying to talk to Harry, but he was being ignored.

 

_‘Don't.’_

 

_‘DON’T’_

 

_‘Fuck me…’_

 

Before Wade knew it, he slung his backpack over his shoulder making his way towards the table. Confidence overflowing in his steps, he was totally going to put this _‘Harry’_ in his place. In a way that wasn't using violence of course. He didn't want to get expelled and sent to another high school a couple months into the school year, _again_.

 

“Hey!” Wade yelled, his voice flooded with irritation. The closer he got, the worse his temper became. The blond looked like she was about to break down into tears as her strong facade began to fade. And Peter looked like completely devastated. His attempts to stop the laughter either got ignored, or a got him painful glance from Harry.

 

When Wade approached, the whole table turned him. The famous scowl back on Harry’s face, and a confused glance from the red haired girl and the blonde haired boy.

 

Peter became less tense as he stared up at Wade in an amount of gratitude that was laced over with an unsettling amount of surprise. But the blonde girl didn't even look at Wade, her arms were crossed as she was staring out the window, biting her trembling bottom lip.

 

Frosty blue eyes scanned Wade’s up and down. “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“I could hear your shit conversation from across the cafeteria.” Wade answered.

 

_‘Don't get physical.’_

 

_‘Don't get physical.’_

 

“You can't treat people like garbage because you want to.”

 

“Really?” Harry Asked, raising his voice in amusement. “Are you sure?”

 

“Pretty damn sure.”

 

Harry looked the blond guy behind him. “Did you hear that Eugene? It seems like we can't tell harmless jokes anymore.”

 

The blond guy, Eugene, turned his head and laughed. “I don't know what he’s talking about, my jokes are hilarious.”

 

Turning his head towards the girl, he had a stupid sly smile on his face. “I'm a jock wanna suck my cock? Hey Gwen, that's poetry, everyone loves poetry.”

 

“That's funny right?” Eugene said. “I'm just being honest.”

 

“Like you would've ever need to ask her twice to suck someone’s cock.” The red haired girl, Mary Jane, sneered. Giving Gwen a dirty look while laughing along with Harry and Eugene.

 

Harry snickered, nudging Peter. “You think this is funny, right babe?”

 

Wade watched as Gwen picked up herself up and rushed out the cafeteria, saying absolutely nothing in her wake.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Wade asked. He thought he had dealt with worse people at his old school, but these people were worse. They were the definition of kids from hell.

 

The brunette looked close to crying also, he was blinking rapidly to clear his cloudy vision. He was squirming out of Harry’s grip around his waist. Trying desperately to leave, to chase after his friend, Gwen.

 

Peter the grip loosened around his waist, but it seemed like a stronger one quickly clasped around his arm. He whipped around, turning his head to face Harry.

 

“Pete?” Harry Said, his voice was a desolated and lowered whisper. His bright eyes resembled a lost and depressing sea. His smile that he wore cockily, fell into a frown. “We were all just joking baby... we didn't mean it… please don't go…”

 

“Harry…” Peter begged. “Please let go of my arm.”

 

The blue eyed male hesitated for a little bit before nodding with the look of a thousands of pounds resting on his shoulders. He slid his hand down the pale arm, gradually loosening his grip.

 

Wade and Harry watched as the brunette shoved his things inside of his backpack. He shot Harry and apologetic glance because throwing his backpack over his shoulders. He quickly left the cafeteria, calling Gwen’s name frantically as he left.

 

“You just _love_ ruining everything, don't you?”

 

Wilson turned his attention back to the piercing cold eyes of Harry. He had his arms crossed over his chest as his lips formed a threatening grimace.

 

“You just made a person cry.” Wade objected. If there was one thing Wade hated, it was bullies, Period. People who treated other people like property, people who thought of themselves higher than other people. It was fucking disgusting.

 

“You made Peter leave.” Harry snapped, raising his voice. He pointed one of his fingers at Wade angrily. Everything was fine, until he had to come and start something. Gwen deserves it anyway, she was a little whore that peter needed to get away from. The sooner their “ _friendship_ ” ended, the better.

 

“Good.” Wade confirmed. Peter didn't deserve the toxicity that was Harry. A traveling cloud of negative energy, sucking up the joyful just with his presence.

 

Harry got out of his seat, standing toe to toe with Wade. He had to look up, because Wade happened to be a couple inches taller than him. But Harry didn't care, no one was going to disrespect him in front of his friends. And especially in front of Peter. If Wade wasn't here, he wouldn't of let go of Peter’s arm, in fact, he would've just held on tighter. “Who do you think you are?”

 

Wade lowered his gaze as a half smile rose to one of the corners of his mouth.

 

_“Wade.”_

 

_“fucking.”_

 

_“Wilson.”_

 

“I'll even spell it out for you.”

 

Harry let out a scoff, eyeing Wade up and down. He wasn't scared of him. He wasn't scared of anything. That's what his father, Norman, always told him. If you want people to respect you, you have to make them fear you. “If I were you, I'd watch you back.” He grumbled.

 

_‘Not today.’_

 

_‘Not today.’_

 

_‘I promised Francis.”_

 

Wade internally counted to ten to calm himself down, using breathing techniques he learned in therapy. He wasn't going to smack this kid into next week, he wasn't going to be expelled, _again_.“You better pray…” He gritted through his teeth. “That you didn't just threaten me.”

 

“Maybe I did…” Harry let out a smug grin. He knew Wade's wasn't going to lay a dirty little finger on him. He knew it, he was certain.

 

He took a couple steps closer to Wade, He felt Wade’s staggered angered breaths on his chest. Typical, Harry knew when he came across a worthless piece of garbage that was all bark and no bite. “Lay a hand on me…” Harry taunted. “I dare you.”

 

He saw Wade's knuckles unclench as he turned his head to the side, eyes downcast towards the floor. His anger faded from his body gradually, leaving him calmer and calmer with each second that passed.

 

_“That's what I thought.”_

 

**∞**

 

Peter was eternally grateful when the last bell rang, dismissing the students from school. He had felt extremely exhausted. The argument with Harry earlier that morning already lowered his low spirits. But then he met Wade… he was somewhat cheerful for once. In the beginning, He wanted to keep his distance because he was kind of scared of him. He was so tall and muscular… Just like Flash. But after Wade came over and stood up for Gwen, he knew that Wade wasn't like that at all. He was different.

 

But even to this day, Peter still didn't know how Harry could be friends with people like Flash. He was the basic stereotypical bully. He beat people up, Peter would know because before he was dating Harry, he was Flash’s number one target. And then, Harry told him to stop. Peter guessed that Flash was just going through the same problems as Harry. Peter hoped for everyone's sake, that for one day, both of them would get better.

 

Luckily in his last class, Computer science, Wade nor Harry were there. He was fortunate to just be alone for one to get his thoughts together. He knew for sure that Harry was going to yell at him after school today. He hated it when Harry would be so hurtful to Gwen. To him, she was apparently coming between their relationship. Peter didn't understand, she and him were just friends, nothing more. But Harry didn't seem to understand that.

 

Peter made his way of of his classroom, walking through the noisy halls. He just wanted to be left alone by everyone. Gwen forgave him, but said that she also wanted to be left alone, Harry was… Harry, and being seen with Wade would cause even more problems. Peter didn't blame Wade at all, it wasn't his fault. It was just Harry getting overworked, the usual.

 

_“Peter!” Someone called._

 

_But it wasn't just any voice, it was his voice._

 

_‘Oh no.’_

 

Peter froze in his tracks, shockwaves of anxiety keeping him rooted to the ground. Whenever he heard that voice yell his name, he could already hear his heart thump in his chest, surging fear through his bloodstream.

 

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder as cold lips moved towards his cheek and down his neck. Peter didn't know which one felt worse, the pain burning through his shoulder, or the kisses being laid on his face. That's what Harry always did whenever he wanted something. He would start off with innocent kisses along Peter’s skin, then they would manifest into to touches. Running his hand through Peter’s hair, holding his hand, or caressing his sides. He had been doing that a lot recently.

 

The brunette swallowed his fear, turning around to face his boyfriend. A forced smile forced on his lips. “Harry…” he breathed.

 

Harry’s hands went from Peter's shoulder, onto his sides, stroking gently. And for once, being mindful of the bruises. Cool lips pressed onto his, forcing them into a kiss. It didn't feel the same as they used to. Before, it made Pete feel like he was the most important person in Harry’s life, it made him feel like he was still worth something in his eyes. It left him craving his boyfriend's touch the next day, hoping and praying that he would be Harry's, and Harry would be his forever.

 

But now, it felt pressured.

 

It was like Harry was kissing him just to kiss him. Not for love, nor for adoration. It was just to show everyone around them that Peter belonged to him, no one else. He was his to own forever, and no one could take him away.

 

Harry pulled away, their foreheads still touching, their lips only millimeters apart. Peter could feel the cold skin press on his, sending a deep chill that seeped into his bones. His nose burned, smelling the cologne that Harry always wore. It didn't smell bad, don't get Peter wrong, It's just that some days, Harry may of wore a bit too much. And with Peter being this close to him it made it even worse.

 

“You should...come over tonight.” Harry whispered. Having some alone time with Peter would be the one thing that could take his mind off of everything. Just being able to hold Peter’s body in his arms, embracing him in all of his beauty, made Harry's heart smile. His love for Peter overflowed from his body, his heart couldn't contain it. Of course, sometimes they fought, but no relationship was perfect. His love for Peter couldn't be taken away by anyone or anything. They were going to be together, forever.

 

Harry wanted them to be in his room tonight, no interruptions. He had a surprise for him, something that he had been planning for months. And he knew that when they were done, the small brunette would be begging for it again and again. Tonight was going to be perfect, it had to be.

 

“Tonight?” Peter asked, his voice already began to shake.

 

_‘Please not tonight…’_

 

He just wanted to be left alone for one day, couldn't the universe just grant him that? Peter loved his Harry, and he knew he loved him… but he just needed some time away from Harry, just for a little bit.

 

“Yeah babe...” He heard Harry whisper. His seductive voice slithered into Peter’s ear. it had an unsettling amount of mysteriousness that left him so desperately wanting to just pull away. With Harry's being this close to him and acting very vague, he didn't have a good feeling this. “I have a surprise for you..”

 

The brunette took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. He was staring down at the floor. “I can't...” He exhaled.

 

Peter paused, expecting Harry's to have one of his usual outbursts.

 

Harry’s embrace faded as he distanced his face away from Peter’s. His hands were still gripped around his boyfriend’s body as his voice came out confused. He wondered why Peter couldn't just work with him for once. The one day where Harry tried to do something nice for Peter, he always tries to reject him. Harry was just trying to be a good boyfriend, but Of Course, Peter was trying to play hard to get. “And why is that?” He asked.

 

Harry’s blue eyes pierced the brown ones carefully. Scanning for any lies the brunette had hidden in them.

 

Peter cleared his throat, attempting to muster enough confidence to give an answer.  “Homework…” he murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“I have homework.” Peter said, making his voice just a little bit louder.

 

Harry hesitated. Peter expected his boyfriend to get angry, but instead he just seemed annoyed.

 

“I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that.” He said. “See you at eight.”

 

“Harry, I'm serious.” Peter sighed.

 

“So am I.”

 

“Please Harry, I can't..”

 

The blue eyes looked like they were welling up with an eternity's amount of tears. Harry’s bottom lip began to tremble as he brought his head closer to Peter and rested it on the unbruised shoulder. “Please don't leave me alone tonight…” He whispered, holding back his tears. His voice filled with a disparity that made Peter want to break down and cry too. “I don't wanna be alone… please don't leave me alone…”

 

“H-Harry…” Peter trembled out. “Please I'm sorr-”

 

“My dad has been out drinking … I'm so lonely.” Waterfalls soaked the shoulder of Peter’s shirt. It felt like the tears seeps through his skin and into his core, because he became overpowered with an indescribable about of a happiness consuming sadness that left him feeling empty inside.

 

“And you've been so distant lately…” Harry continued. His voice was shaking as he was beginning to lay massive sobs on his boyfriend's shoulder. “Don't you love me anymore?”

 

“Harry… I love you… so so much.” Peter admitted. He did, he loved Harry more than he ever thought was humanly possible. Always and forever.

 

_But if Peter did, why was he doing this to him?_

 

Peter couldn't believe how selfish he was being. Harry desperately needed him, he hadn't been the same since his mother died. He recalled the times where he would spend the night, kissing Harry as he let him cry into his body. Or when they would just stay in bed, saying nothing at all, holding each other in complete silence.

 

His boyfriend was still a fragile, delicate boy that needed someone to look out for him. And Peter knew that he had to be the one to do it. After everything they had been through, Peter knew that it was him. It would always be him.

 

Out of all of Peter’s long list of screw up’s, this was probably the worst. He promised Harry that he would stay by his side and be there for him, no matter what.

 

Because that's what love was, putting someone else before yourself, _always_.

 

_And he loved Harry._

 

“I'm sorry, Har.” Peter whispered. “I'll be there, I promise…”

 

**∞**

 

_Peter kept his word._

 

Eight o’clock, he showed up on Harry's doorstep bringing nothing but himself.

 

_‘He has a surprise for me.’ Peter thought. ‘Tonight was going to be perfect.’_

 

The grin on Harry's face brightened all of his features. His mesmerizing blue eyes, looked loving into Peter’s. They were filled with so much admiration that it made Peter’s heart and soul smile. In this moment, he knew that he was loved by Harry, and that Harry truly loved him. This was the happiest Peter had seen him in days. And Harry’s happiness was his happiness, always.

 

Harry gripped Peter’s hand, but they weren't cold this time. They were warm, just like Harry's aura, just like his essence. Like a fire that you huddled around in the winter to keep you warm. A heat the protected you and held you, giving you the notion that eventually, everything would be alright.

 

He was the bright sun caressing your skin on a warm spring day. It wasn't too hot, or too cold. It was just perfect, like Harry. He was the one that Peter had been missing his entire life, he was the one that made him feel whole again.

 

Peter was led up the marble steps of the mansion and into Harry’s room. The atmosphere was dim, but not too dark. It wasn't scary or uncomfortable, it was a soothing darkness that coated a relaxing embrace around Peter. Like the approaching nightfall from the beautiful sunset saying it's final goodbyes until the morning.

 

Harry’s large king sized bed had dozens of rose petals scattered onto it. It was cliche as hell, but Peter loved Harry even more for trying.

 

Peter turned towards Harry, who was watching him in awe as he soaked up the surroundings.

 

_“What's going on?”_

 

Harry walked closer, bringing his lips onto Peter’s, gentle and smooth. Like a calming ocean the same color as his beautiful blue eyes.

 

_“I was hoping that we could watch something… I just wanted to spend some time with you."_

 

_“But why?” Peter asked. “Why now?”_

 

_“Because after this…” He whispered. “I want to show you how much I value and appreciate you, love.”_

 

_“By doing what?”_

 

_“That's why it's called a surprise, isn't it?”_

 

**∞**

 

Peter was buried under Harry’s arms as they were both snuggled under the grey comforter. A movie was playing on the large television that hung on the wall. The brunette wasn't paying attention though, he didn't really care for the movie.

 

He was more focused on Harry.

 

Oh, how Peter missed this. He missed all of this.

 

Being able to have Harry hold him in his arms in silence, just like they used to. It wasn't a scary silence, like the moments of complete torture Peter had to endure when he had to look into the abyss of Harry's once filled with life eyes.

 

Harry wasn't silent, he was yelling, screaming, and throwing things at Peter. But the blue eyed sweet boy he once knew was gone, his absence was the silence that filled the room.  It was only what was left that was with Peter. The empty shell of fear, regret, and self loathing that was, Harry.

 

He was listening to the steady rhythm of Harry’s heartbeat. It reminded him of a sweet lullaby. Something soothing that let him know that when Harry was lashing out that he still had a heart. Even if it was hidden, damaged, and broken. It was there.

 

And inside of Harry's heart held the unconditional love for Peter.

 

A warm hand was making its course through the fluff that resembled Peter’s hair. Going through gracefully and carefully, letting the silky strands dance in his finger tips before letting go and starting over. It was a euphoric feeling that made him joyful. Peter loved it when Harry played with his hair.

 

But it stopped.

 

Harry’s hand traveled down Peter’s body. Touching his sides, being mindful of the bruises. It felt nice, the touch was warm. The brunette didn't mind.

 

But Harry’s hands kept going lower. They slowly moved from Peter’s sides, to his waist. And then from his waist, to his thighs. The hands glided through the fabric of Peter’s dark jeans and put itself between his legs. Each of Harry’s fingers felt like they were pressing deep inside his skin, sending electricity through his veins. And then they squeezed, with an amount of pressure that left Peter’s whole body beginning to tense.

 

But Peter didn't say anything.

 

 _It was just harmless touching. Harry touched him there all the time_.

 

The touching continued as Harry brought his lips into the nape of Peter’s neck.

 

_‘It's fine.’ The brunette told himself. ‘Everything was going to be alright.’_

 

Harry did this everyday. All of the small birthmarks on Peter’s neck received a little bit of his love, no big deal.

 

Lips followed the trail of birthmarks from Peter’s neck to his face. Laying sweet kisses on the rosy cheeks. And then, making their way towards his lips.

 

_Again, no big deal. Harry kissed his lips all the time._

 

But it started getting rough. Peter felt like he couldn't keep up with Harry’s activity. Too many things were happening at once. The grip on Peter’s legs became more harder, leaving his body frozen and his heart hammering in his chest.

 

And Harry’s lips on his face became _more_ , forcefully moving Peter’s lips along with his. He couldn't control it. Everything was going too fast.

 

Peter didn't know what Harry was doing, but he didn't want it, he didn't like it.

 

The brunette practically had to pry Harry’s face off of him. “Harry…” He asked. “What-” He couldn't even finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

 

The blue eyed male shushed him before pulling his face in closer. “Don't ruin this…” he whispered, placing his lips back into Peter’s face. This was the surprise that he had for him. The one act that showed that Peter was his.

 

Peter belonged to him.

 

The brunette was blinking rapidly, taking in deep breaths to keep himself calm. _‘Nothing is happening… we're just kissing, nothing more.’_ They did this all the time.

 

Peter knew that Harry just wanted to show him how much he loved him. He didn't want to ruin it, he didn't want to ruin anything for Harry. He just wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

 

While they were buried into their embrace, Harry changed his position in the bed. Instead of Peter inside of Harry’s arms, his back was flat on the bed as he was _pinned_ under the larger body. Peter could feel himself instinctively try to squirm out of under Harry, but his minuscule strength was easily dominated.

 

Peter couldn't process anything that was going on. He kept trying to pull his lips away from Harry and get his arms from under the iron grip but nothing was working.

 

Peter had never felt this much anxiety in his life, it exploded from deep inside of his body and radiated outward, affectingeveey limb. Leaving him shaking, trembling, and praying.

 

“Harry…” Peter begged. He turned his head abruptly towards the left, ripping his lips away. “Please...get off of me.” He didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't ready for it.

 

_He wasn't ready._

 

Harry used one of his hands to turn Peter’s face towards him. Why was Peter always trying to ruin everything? In Harry’s opinion, this was one of the best things that he could ever do for Peter. Performing the single most powerful act that any two lovers can go through together.

 

He looked into the chocolate brown eyes filled with traces of fear. He heard Peter’s pleas to get off of him, but there was no need for to worry. It may hurt in the beginning because it was his first time, but eventually he will get used to it and it won't hurt at all anymore.

 

“Don't worry, Peter.” Harry whispered. “We have a special bond that no one can take away from us…”

 

“Not Gwen or Wade…”

 

_“I'm scared, Harry… what are you trying to do?”_

 

A cool hand stroked the side of Peter’s face. It was supposed to have a calming effect, but it didn't help Peter’s tense muscles. All he did was jerk away from the touch. Harry’s hands were becoming colder and colder by the minute.

 

_“You're giving yourself over to me…”  He smiled._

 

“No… no…please Harry…” Peter sputtered out. Too many thoughts were going through his head, all leading to the single idea that he couldn't bring himself to believe. “I’m a-already yours… what are you… are you…  trying t-to… to prove?”

 

_Harry leaned in closer towards Peter’s body. Grazing his lips over the brunette's neck. He could feel the warm breath travel down and caress his bare skin. “That I am yours…” Harry kissed the pale neck softly, trailing his lips down lower and lower towards Peter’s chest. “And that you are mine…”_

 

Harry’s hands trailed to Peter’s jeans, fiddling around with the button and the zipper. He was rushing to unbutton them.

 

Peter reached over towards his pants, trying to move Harry’s hands away. But his boyfriend was stronger than him.

 

He kept trying to hold Peter’s hands in his, but it was no use. Peter’s hands were easily slipping out of Harry’s grasp because of how clammy they were.

 

_‘This wasn't happening.’_

 

_‘Harry isn’t doing this.’_

 

“Harry…” Peter pleaded, the tears were beginning to stream from his eyes. “I don't want this… please stop…”

 

“Don't ruin this for us.” Harry said, his voice rising with a slight anger. His hands still fighting Peter’s over the zipper. Since it was Peter’s first time, Harry was going to be gentle.

 

_He loved Peter. He didn't want to hurt him._

 

He simply didn't understand what Peter was so worked up about. Harry knew that he was a virgin, and they were in love. Peter was his, so he deserved his virginity. Only he was allowed to take it away.

 

Peter kept trying to remove Harry’s hands off of his body because he wasn't showing any signs of stopping. The brunette knew that he just simply wasn't ready.

 

He was petrified.

 

He wanted to wait until he he was much older and with the right person, at the right time, in the right place. Not here, not now, not ever.

 

_He wasn't ready._

 

A blunt, sharp, stinging way made its way on Peter’s face. It felt like thousands of sharp explosions of pain that sparked into his cheek and radiated through his cheek. The left side of his face felt numb as tiny needles sent a piercing pain through his skin.

 

Harry had slapped him.

 

_Vulnerability flooded the chocolate eyes as dominance overflew the blue ones._

 

Harry no longer had the warmness from before. He wasn't a cozy fire in the winter or the beautiful sun’s rays on a spring day.

 

_He wasn't Peter’s lover anymore._

 

He was the creature that used to be a sweet and innocent blue eyed boy. He was the empty shell of regret, guilt, and fear combined into one essence that had completely transformed a teenager into a monster.

 

“Please…” Peter cried, his voice trembling with the accepting fear that _this_ was actually going to happen. Harry was actually doing this. “Don't hurt me anymore… please…”

 

_Silence_

 

Peter lost his fight against the older boy as his jeans were ripped forcefully off his legs and thrown onto the floor. The brunette watched in horror as his shirt was forcefully lifted off his body and tossed onto the other side of the bed.

 

The chill of Harry’s icy fingertips sent shivers through Peter’s spine. He felt so exposed. Lying on Harry’s bed after having his clothes ripped off of his body. It was like he meant nothing, like his body meant nothing. It was just something that Harry could use and abuse whenever he wanted to, wherever he felt like it.

 

Harry eagerly undid his sweatpants, shirt, and boxers. Throwing them carelessly farther onto the bed. He was going to give himself over, it was only fair if Peter did the same. They loved each other and nothing was ever going to come in between that.

 

_Peter belonged to him._

 

_And he belonged to Peter._

 

The blue eyed male slid Peter’s boxers off of his legs forcefully. Exposing his boyfriend's beautiful body. Every inch of pale skin covered in magnificent birthmarks. There were a couple of bruises on it, but it was fine. He was still the sun, the moon, and everything in between in Harry’s eyes.

 

Peter was the one, he was the one he dreamed about. He was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep with him in his arms, and waking up in the same place. He was his everything.

 

The brunette stared up at Harry, trying to push his bare chest away. “No!” He cried. “I don't want you to do this! Please!” He laid weak punches on his boyfriend's chest. He just wanted to be free, he just wanted feel like he was worth something for once. Not a toy or an object in someone's eyes.

 

His wrist forcefully got pinned over his head by one of Harry’s larger hands. The other was stroking his bare chest. Each finger tip making their own specific imprint that Peter’s body memorized.

 

_He would never forget the way Harry touched him._

 

_How could he?_

 

Harry’s face came close to his ear, giving tiny pecks. “You know I love you right?” He asked. “I've always loved you.”

 

_And that's when Peter felt it._

 

_The moment he had been dreading ever since Harry unbuckled his pants._

 

Harry’s body laid blunt forceful thrusts into Peter’s body. Rocking the trembling brunette’s body on the plush bed. Harry’s pressed his moist palms on the headboard, trying his best to keep balance. He was moaning into Peter’s neck laying sloppy kisses onto it. Their sweaty skin was pressed onto each other's, making it seem like the room's temperature increased by thousands of degrees. His body was burning with fiery waves of euphoria. He was finally doing it, permanently making his mark on Peter. The one thing he had wanted to do since he had first laid eyes on him.

 

_Peter had never felt this much pain in his entire life._

 

_He no longer had the ability to talk, he couldn't beg Harry to stop._

 

_He couldn't move his body._

 

He couldn't think of anything else but the ripping, splitting, gut wrenching pain going into and out of his body. Harry was extremely forceful. His motions alone, caused Peter to move along with him. The brunette wrapped his hands around Harry’s moist body, pressing his fingernails into his skin. He was squeezing and digging, trying to cause Harry enough pain to let go of him. He didn't want his body to be touched this way, he didn't want Harry to take advantage of him like this.

 

Harry’s motions sped up, becoming more painful each and every time. The brunette couldn't feel anything but the sheer agony in his lower body. He didn't know if he was still breathing, the sensation of his chest rising and falling faded away along with any sliver of innocence he once had.

 

Was his heart still sending pulses through his chest? He couldn't tell, it was crumpled and burned away with his last shred of self esteem and dignity.

 

He let screams filled with tears of a gnawing misery escape his lips.He was almost sure that his voice was going hoarse.

 

He just wanted it to stop, he just wanted Harry to stop.

 

“You're… you're...enjoying this, aren't you?” Harry groaned with pleasure. He had never felt more free in his entire life. Peter was enjoying this, he could easily tell. He felt the grip from his boyfriend's arm tightening with, what he guessed, pleasure. And the sounds that escaped his lips must of meant that he was enjoying this, and that he wanted more.

 

_The brunette lied on the bed in a paralyzing agony._

 

_Hoping_

 

_Praying_

 

_That one day, all the pain would finally go away._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and a comment! It literally makes my day! :)


End file.
